IN AMERICA
by Prufrock Sheldon II
Summary: When a young Franziska visits America to study the judicial system, she finds an unpleasant surprise. ...Who the heck is this Lana Skye woman, anyway! sibling and coworker relationships. 3
1. Chapter 1

"Well, Miles Edgeworth? Aren't you going to welcome me to America?" Franziska von Karma's foot tapped impatiently on the linoleum airport floor.

Miles Edgeworth smiled lukewarmly to his "big" sister. "Welcome, Franziska. I understand you just passed the Bar exam."

"Of course I passed, Miles! Perfection is the only fate of a von Karma!"

Edgeworth wanted to roll his eyes at the obvious nature of her statement, but ignored the impulse. "So, where shall we go, Franziska? Would you like me to tour you around the city tomorrow, since you're probably tired from the trip…"

"HA!" Franziska let out a haughty laugh, brandishing her riding crop fiercely. "What a foolishly foolish notion you foolishly spoke! I'm not here for a _vacation_, Miles. I'm here to study the judicial system you use here. I neither need nor desire rest. Now, take me to the prosecutor's office."

Not wanting to taste the end of her seemingly innocent "toy", Edgeworth simply nodded. "Of course."

* * *

As Edgeworth reentered his small office with a new case file, he came in to see that Franziska was already sitting at his desk, making herself at home and putting her feet on his previously organized desk and digging through his drawers and filing cabinets.

He sighed. "Franziska, would you please take your feet off of my desk? I have important work to do."

"Important work? These cases you get are nothing!" she scoffed.

"Even so. Feet. Off."

Reluctantly, Franziska pulled herself off of his desk, glaring at him in resentment. "Honestly, Miles; you're far from being _half_ the prosecutor Father was. You don't even have any good cases! If you continue like this…" She gave him an arrogant smirk. "I suppose _I'll_ be the one to be the best there is, won't I?"

Edgeworth gritted his teeth. "I just haven't been given the opportunity, that's all."

"Right, Miles, ri—"

A knock on the door halted Franziska's condescending remark. "Miles?" a soft voice questioned from outside. "I think you left this at the police station; it has to do with your new case…"

"One minute."

Franziska looked up at her "little" brother and observed him straightening his attire, making sure everything was perfectly into place. _Funny_, she thought. _Why does he care about what some fool from the police station thinks of him?_

When he determined that he looked suitable, Edgeworth opened the door. "Oh, hello, Detective Skye," he remarked, obviously trying to sound composed.

Lana Skye entered the office with a thick folder stuffed with papers. "Here." She handed Edgeworth a small stack of papers. "This is what you've left, but…" She handed him the rest of the still heavy folder. "I thought this might be helpful into your investigation. See, the defendant's been accused of various crimes before, so I've compiled anything from prior cases I've worked on and his business connections."

Edgeworth bowed out of courtesy. "Thank you, Detective. That is very generous of you."

Lana smiled. "Oh, Miles. How many times have I asked you to call me 'Lana'? You don't have to be _that_ formal."

"A-apologies, but I would prefer to address you by your title."

"Well, if it works for you…oh!" Lana noticed Franziska standing beside Edgeworth. "Hello there! Miles, who's this?"

With a disinterested tone of voice, Edgeworth glanced over his shoulder. "Oh. This is…my…"

"I am Franziska von Karma, the prodigy!" Franziska spoke out boldly. "This is my little brother, Miles." Lana gave her a small, almost pitying smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Franziska." Bending down slightly to speak with her at eye level, Lana said, "So, you're a von Karma?"

"Yes!" Franziska proudly proclaimed.

"I-…I see… You know, Franziska, I have a younger sister that's about you're age. Would you like to hang out with her sometime?"

"Hmph!" Crossing her arms, Franziska turned her head. "I have no need to 'hang out' with foolish little _children_."

"I see." Lana stood up. "Well…Good luck on your case, Miles. I'll send over Detective Gumshoe later tomorrow for the investigation." Then, pausing as she walked to the door, Lana looked back. "It was nice to meet you, Franziska von Karma." Without an answer from Franziska, Lana departed, closing the door behind her.

Miles Edgeworth stared down at his sister. "That was rather rude, Franziska."

"What?" Franziska exclaimed. "Rude? I was simply preventing a confrontation that I'm sure would have ended poorly."

"Oh? How so?"

"Our difference in intellect, for one thing. I'm simply too advanced for most children."

"But you're still a child."

"…" Franziska stared at him angrily. "I am NOT a child. I'm simply young."

Edgeworth sighed, rubbing his temples. "Whatever you say, Franziska. If you don't mind, I would like to begin looking over this case now." As he sat down in his chair, Franziska leaned over his shoulder, examining the files he had received.

"Miles Edgeworth?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that woman?"

"What?" Edgeworth smirked. "I would have thought with your intellect, you would have picked up on her name, Franziska."

"Fool!" Franziska shouted. "Of course I caught her name. She is Detective Lana Skye of the Police Department. However…" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "_Who_ is she? Why does she call you 'Miles'?"

"She likes to address her peers by first name. It's her way of being close to people."

In shock, Franziska's eyes widened. "But...she can't call you 'Miles'! _I _call you 'Miles'!"

"You're not the only person who calls me by my first name, Franziska. It's not a crime."

"We'll see about that…"

Putting down his papers, Edgeworth sighed. _I'll never get any work done with her in such a sour mood. _"How about this: let's drop off your luggage at my apartment, and then we can go out for dinner?"

Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Franziska's stomach growled.

"Well…perhaps…that would be a good idea."

* * *

"Good work today, Lana!" Chief Gant jovially called out to Lana from his car in the parking lot. "We're sure to catch this one, eh!"

Lana nodded. "Thank you, Chief."

"Well, see you Monday, Lana!"

"Have a nice weekend!"

As Chief Gant pulled away in his expensive sports car, Lana's cell phone began to ring. Quickly loading her belongings in to her car, she flipped it open. "Detective Skye speaking."

"Good evening, Detective Skye. This is Miles Edgeworth."

Lana smiled. "Hello, Miles. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to…apologize. For Franziska." There was a rush of static as Edgeworth sighed. Lowering his voice, he said, "She is rather strong headed."

"Miles, you have no need to apologize for her. I understand." To herself, Lana thought, _She is a von Karma, after all…_

"I just hope she did nothing to offend you. I would not wish our relations to be damaged because of her—" Edgeworth paused suddenly. Though muffled, Lana could hear a young girl's voice.

"_Who are you talking to, Miles Edgeworth?"_

"_Just someone from work."_

"…_Is it that Detective Skye woman?"_

"…_No."_

"_Good. Now, let us go get something to eat."_

"_I'll be out to the car in a minute; just let me finish."_

There was another pause. Lana waited patiently.

"…Detective Skye? Are you still there?" Edgeworth was whispering.

"Yes, Miles."

"I-…I'm sorry you had to hear that. I don't quite know what's gotten into her, frankly."

Lana thought for a moment. "Are you two going out to eat?"

"…Yes."

"Perhaps I could join you two? Ema's at a sleepover tonight, so I don't really have anyone else to eat with."

"I'm…not so sure that's a good idea. I mean…"

"Don't worry about Franziska. I have an idea."

"…If you insist. We're eating at the Italian restaurant down the street from the precinct; we'll be there in roughly ten minutes."

"Sounds good. I'll see you there, Miles."

As she ended the conversation, a grin slowly grew on Lana's face. Possibly the only the chance she'd ever have to teach a von Karma a lesson of any sort. This was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty...I thought the idea of a young Franziska being jealous of any women Edgeworth is in contact with would be really adorable, but I decided not to make this pairing-oriented (I know there's a lot of people that think they're better off as brother and sister, which I understand). **

**Anyway, "Why Lana Skye?" you might be asking. Well, in case you haven't read my other story (*cough"Helping Hand"cough*), I'm a huge fan of that pairing in a onesided way; I think their interactions in the game could lead to an interesting relationship. Plus, I just like the way she can unnerve Edgeworth. ;D **

**This will just be a two-shot. Hopefully I can update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Franziska sat at the table, arms crossed. "Miles Edgeworth," she said, her voice showing clear signs of anger. "What is…_she_ doing here?"

Edgeworth shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Lana walked toward their table. "Detective Skye requested to eat with us."

"So? She's just a detective! What do you care?"

"She's not just _a_ detective. She's second only to the Chief of Police."

"…Psh." Franziska looked away from her brother. "You shouldn't need to care about such riffraff."

"Franziska-!" Edgeworth almost began to argue with her in indignation, but he restrained himself. _Skye has a plan…I'm sure she knows what she's doing…hopefully…_

"Good evening, Miles. Franziska." Lana nodded down at both of them. "May I sit?"

With his customary polite bow, Edgeworth pulled out a chair. "Of course."

As Lana sat down, she looked at Edgworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, would you like to wash up before we order something?"

"I washed my hands before coming here—"

"Really?" Lana gave him a meaningful look. "Because I think it would be a _really good idea_ if you went and washed up."

Edgeworth, picking up on the signal, gave her a curt nod and got up to leave. As he walked to the other side of the restaurant, he made a quick backward glance toward their table. Lana winked.

_Five minutes_, she mouthed.

Lana and Franziska sat at the table in a heavy silence, only punctured by Franziska's occasional shift into a position where she could look even more arrogant and irritated.

"So, Franziska von Karma," Lana said, smiling, resting her chin on her hands. "You must want to be a prosecutor when you're older, don't you?"

"Ha! I already _am_ a prosecutor!"

"Really, now!"

"Yes." Franziska glowed in her pride. "I passed the exam last weekend."

"That's quite impressive, for someone your age."

Smirking, Franziska gave Lana a condescending look. "Hmph. I suppose that shows just how much _you_ know about the von Karmas. We strive for nothing but—"

"Perfection," Lana completed her sentence quietly. "Don't worry, I'm well aware."

The heavy silence returned. Then, after a few moments… 

"Detective Skye?"

"Yes, Miss von Karma?"

"…What are you to Miles Edgeworth?"

Lana looked at the thirteen-year-old in surprise. "Me? I just work in the police department. Since the police and prosecutors must work together a lot of times…"

"I know that!" Franziska snapped. "But…" she leaned forward intently. "Why do you call him 'Miles'? Furthermore, why does he let you?"

"Oh? Does he not let _you_ call him that, Miss von Karma?"

"Of course he does! He's my little brother!" Franziska seethed. "And don't ask me questions when you haven't answered mine."

Sighing melodramatically, Lana rested her hands on the table. "To answer your question, I prefer to call my coworkers by their first names. Is that really such a crime? " She smiled. "Surely you cannot prosecute anyone for it?"

"Well…no. But," Franziska stared at Lana suspiciously. "Are you and my brother…_close_?"

Surprised, Lana's eyes widened momentarily. _So…she's simply…jealous? _But then, she closed them in understanding.

Franziska continued to scrutinize Lana, searching her face for any sign of weakness or flaw. "…Well?"

"Franziska." Lana clasped a hand around Franziska's. "I am not trying to steal your brother from you. We're just friends. Perhaps he lets me call him 'Miles' simply because I'm closer to the top of the corporate food chain, or maybe it's because I'm the only one who cared enough to do so."

"So…you two aren't…" Franziska left the end of her statement hanging, simply giving Lana "that" look. Lana laughed.

"Goodness, no!" she said, smiling. "We're just friends. Or, I'd like to think so." Then without looking up, she continued, "Isn't that right, Miles?"

Edgeworth stood behind her, surprised that she knew he was there. Regardless, he sat down. "Yes, that is correct."

Put at ease by these words, Franziska leaned back in her seat. "Good. I wouldn't want my little brother marrying an American _dummkopf_._"_

"Wha- Franziska, that's what you were thinking?" Edgeworth's face reddened. Lana laughed again.

"No, Franziska. Mr. Edgeworth here would never marry a _dummkopf_. " With a glint of amusement in her eye, she stood up to leave. "Anyway, I must be going. I have work to continue. I wish you two a nice evening." With that, Lana departed.

Edgeworth rubbed his temples. "Franziska, could you _please_ try not to singlehandedly ruin the relationship between the Prosecutor's Office and the Police?"

Franziska smirked. "I was simply doing some _investigating_, Miles Edge-…Miles."

Edgeworth looked over at his 'sister'; for an instant, she looked her age—the vulnerable, uncertain young girl she was.

After the waiter took their orders, Edgeworth glanced over at Franziska. "Franziska." He stared at her intently. "Do you really want to know why I allow Detective Skye to address me by my first name?"

"…Yes."

"It's because she has the most initiative and drive that I have ever seen in a detective." Edgeworth folded his arms, speaking matter-of-factly. "She went to law school to become a prosecutor, but has become a detective just to get more experience in the field." The corners of his mouth twitched slightly, as if itching to smile. "Her passion for law is quite admirable. And for that, I…"

"…You _respect_ her? Is that what you were going to say, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska scoffed.

"Yes. There is no problem with acknowledging someone else as good."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska folded her arms similarly to Edgeworth. "As a von Karma, the only respect you should have is for Papa and the law."

Edgeworth felt a migrane coming on. "…Fine, Franziska. Whatever you say."

"That's right."

Lana opened the door to her apartment. _I hope Miss von Karma learned something from that,_ she thought wistfully. _But then again, being a von Karma…she probably didn't._

Sighing, Lana placed her bag on the floor beside the door. It wasn't long before…

"Lana!" Ema ran up to Lana, a cute, semi-angry pout on her face. "Why are you so late?"

"Oh, sorry, Ema. There was some…business I had to take care of."

"Okay." Ema beamed. "Now we can go to the movies, right?"

Lana smiled. "That's right."

**A/N: Sorry for the weird ending, but that's it! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
